


human heart fold over me

by irleggsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, komori motoya deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irleggsy/pseuds/irleggsy
Summary: It's time to see if Osamu passes Sakusa's judgement.Will he be different from the others?
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	human heart fold over me

Motoya never claimed that he was good at reading people. Sure, he could read social cues—he’s slept with a few people here and there, he’s not  _ that _ dense—but when it matters most, he’s not the best.

Heartbreak after heartbreak. Days and nights of crying about people that never cared about him. And every single time, Kiyoomi whispered a quiet, resigned ‘I told you so’ as Motoya sobbed into his shoulder.

And then.

_ And then. _

Osamu came along and seemed too good to be true—in every way possible. Kisses pressed against bruised knuckles, endless patience for komori’s hectic schedule, sweet nothings whispered into his ears. Osamu's love was free. Bold. Reckless.

But there’s just  _ something _ holding Motoya back from loving him with the same unrestrained affection.

He needs to protect his heart.

It’s been a not inconsiderable amount of time since the last time he went steady with someone, so when he’s been dating Osamu long enough he wants to properly introduce him to Kiyoomi, it fills him with all sorts of anxiety.

What if Osamu fucks up? What if Kiyooni scares him off? What if Osamu actually  _ is  _ like the others and just becomes another ‘I-told-you-so?’

What if Motoya was never enough?

Motoya pushes his intrusive thoughts to the side and makes plans for a nice dinner, ignoring his trembling hands.

Thankfully, Atsumu tags along to make sure it stays a double date and not a shovel talk. Motoya can’t thank him enough.

When the day finally comes, it goes...great. Shockingly well.

Everyone’s relaxed, laughter comes easy, and Osamu and Kiyoomi get along. Which, thinking about it, makes sense, but still manages to surprise him.

After Osamu and Motoya share a chaste kiss, the two go their separate ways—Osamu with Atsumu, Motoya with Kiyoomi.

“So,” Motoya starts. “What’s the verdict?”

Kiyoomi's brows knit together in deliberation. Motoya waits with bated breath, focusing on the path home.

And then Motoya peeks over and sees the crinkles around his cousin’s eyes that tell him he’s smiling. Kiyoomi’s smiling!

“Never thought I'd say this about a Miya, let alone two, but.” Kiyoomi shakes his head fondly. “I’d say Osamu is a keeper.” His voice goes a little softer. “...He treats you right.”

Motoya could cry. He  _ does  _ cry, but only a little bit. Kiyoomi silently hands him a tissue and awkwardly pats him on the head with gloved hands. Politely, he never mentions it again.

Now Motoya knows. He knows for certain,  _ this is a man I can trust. _

It’s a gradual but undeniable shift as he slowly strikes down the barriers protecting his heart, baring a bit more of himself to Osamu every day. He hands over the shattered pieces bit by bit, maybe cutting his fingers in the process, but determinedly making it through anyways. 

But Osamu takes it gracefully, cherishing each part of him. Loving him. Holding them close. Piecing them back together.

And Komori wouldn’t have it any other way.

—

“I think if I gave you my heart, you would treat it tenderly.”

-C.S. Pacat

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the [haikyuu!! rarepair quote bot](https://twitter.com/hqpairquotes) created by [lee!](https://twitter.com/nyamayachi) this fic would not exist without them. try it out yourself [here!](https://cheapbotsdonequick.com/source/hqpairquotes)
> 
> [this was originally posted on twitter. come say hi!](https://twitter.com/irleggsy)


End file.
